


Tease

by holmes_wilson11



Series: Dr. Reid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds RPF, Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Attraction, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Caught, Co-workers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Early Mornings, Embarrassment, F/M, Feelings, Glasses, Horniness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Nervousness, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Season/Series 02, Secret Crush, Sex Talk, Teasing, Touching, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes_wilson11/pseuds/holmes_wilson11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come back to 2 weeks holiday to find out about a certain doctors new look. Being Spencer of course he notes your reaction to tease you later on. </p><p>~Set in start of season 2~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> PIC THAT GOES WITH THE FIC: http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/7800000/Dr-Spencer-Reid-dr-spencer-reid-7884289-500-282.jpg

You’d dealt with your feelings about a certain doctor, quite discretely for the last year. Well at least you thought so. 

After the Fisher King case, the whole team had taken their respectful 2 weeks off. You had spent that time catching up on your favourite shows, rereading books, ordering take out and generally just lazing about, you certainly weren’t going to go out unless necessary. 

The last night of freedom however you’d been rudely awoken by the ringing of your work cell. It was Morgan, you had an emergency case to deal with. You groaned into the phone out of sheer protest, he’d just laughed and said he’d see you soon. 

You begrudgingly rolled out of bed, wiping the sleep from your eyes. Once presentable you made your way to the office. 

By this point, you were tired and borderline cranky. There was one thing you liked forward to, the magic liquid people called coffee. Mindlessly barging into work, you went straight for the coffee maker, walking past Derek and Spencer on the way. 

“Hey Morgan, Reid.” You raddled off.

Looking at your surrounding and colleagues but hardly taking in much at all. Rubbing your temples, you attempted to actually look alive. Pouring the wake up remedy into a cup, taking a sip. You were already feeling better. That’s when you actually processed walking in, 

You had to walk back into the room to see if your mind was playing tricks on you.

Nope. It wasn’t. 

There sat the one and only Dr. Reid, hair cut and slicked back, a frame of glasses over his brown-hazel eyes. 

Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of him, surely making some unearthly noise. You swallowed thickly, speechless. A warm tingle washing over you. Dear god, that was a good look on him. Not going to even mention the 3 buttons that were left undone, showing his creamy skin. 

At this point Spencer was staring at you, sweeping his tongue out to trace his bottom lip. Oh, here comes the warm tingly feeling going straight to your core. 

Spencer was attractive normally, it never affected your judgement, well not at work anyways. You could only take so much, something about him to your extremely tried brain made you visibly flustered. 

_Fuckkk Spencer_

You mind moaned as your fingers ran through your messy hair. Derek’s eyes were suddenly on you causing you to bite your lip. 

“D-Did I?” You almost choked out this time. 

A laugh from him and the clear smirk on Spencer's face gave it away, you’d just said that aloud. 

Your cheeks lit up a dark red, quickly sculling down your coffee, sitting down to bury your head into the new case file on your desk.


	2. Who Knew Spencer Reid Was Such A Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PIC THAT GOES WITH THE FIC: https://matthewgraygublerfans.files.wordpress.com/2014/06/capture359.png

This case was long and harsh. The unsub had dragged the team on 3 different plane rides in a row, resulting in you all being exhausted by the end of the chase. 

You really just wanted to get back home, rest and blow off some steam. Sadly, there was a large pile of paper work to fill out before you could even think about leaving.   
Spencer's new look didn’t help much either,

You were currently on the 4th plane ride of the week, back to headquarters. Gideon, Hotch, JJ and Derek were visibly passed out. You had been attempting to do some work, lighten your load for when you got back. 

Until someone distracted you. 

Spencer had made his way past you to the bathroom. Which was fine… until he came out and took a seat next to you. He rubbed his eyes slightly, looking down at what you were doing. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, voice deeper than normal, full of sleep. 

“Just my paper work.” You kept your voice soft, trying not to wake your co-workers. 

At work you certainly related most to Spencer, you two had many things in common. That did seem to surprise a lot of people. You’d actually become friends. 

“Oh.” His simple response made you look toward him, he normally didn't answer like that.

He nervously racked his fingers through his hair, licking his lips.

“Isn’t there something else you’d rather be doing?” He stared at you, like what he said was so completely innocent. 

You became flustered under his gaze. You hadn’t known exactly what he meant, but your mind certainly ran wild with ways to destress. That might involve a certain doctor, doing certain things to you. 

Spencer chuckled lowly watching your breathing become heavy, pupils dilate and blush profusely. He placed his warm hand on your knee, making you gasp softly at his unknown touch. This wasn’t the shy, nervous, cute little Spencer you knew, this was a teasing, sly, sexy Spencer. 

“What exactly do you think you’re doing, Dr. Reid?” You had aimed to sound as confident as possible, it hadn’t worked. Your voice came out more as a breathy whisper. 

“Oh agent Y/L/N, don’t think I haven’t noticed your needy glances. It’s only been 4 days, more then 100. This wasn’t the first time either, you’ve stared at me before. Like what you see?” 

You shuddered as his hand started moving up in slow circles. 

“Did you know women can achieve a ‘continues orgasm’ if with the right partner. Imagine hours of non-stop pleasure at the works of my fingers and mouth.” 

Your paranoid self, did a double take of the room, making sure everyone was still asleep. 

“Kissing is actually considered much more hygienic then say holding hands would be. There is less germs to swap if, I say, gently sucked your bottom lip into my mouth.” His voice was low and smooth, the complete opposite of yours.

This was actually killing you, Spencer's facts were no longer cute but extremely sexy. 

“S-Spence.” 

His hands roughly gripped your cheeks, his pink chapped lips closing over yours very suddenly. Your thigh tingled at his missing touch. 

At first it was a soft flat kiss. Each time you came back for more, the longer and hotter it got. You grabbed onto Spencer's jacket keeping him against your lips, hungry for whatever he was willing to give. 

He gently bit and nipped at your bottom lip almost asking for access. You’d openly moaned into his mouth letting him suck your lip into it, just like he said he would. He tasted like sugary coffee, which was quite pleasant. At this point it would’ve been so easy to straddle his lap, but you held back… for now. 

Spencer let your lip go and backed away, leaving you panting and on fire. You so desperately wanted to trace your lips were his mouth had been on you. 

“A lot of men miss the mark completely with pleasuring a woman. For instance, breasts are one of the most sensitive and stimulative areas of a women a lot of men just grab them and play around, if you know what you’re doing, some women can have an orgasm from nipple play alone.” This fact had been panted close to your ear, making it all the more arousing. 

Right now you could’ve jumped Spencer so quick he had a head spin. The air had become rather thick and you felt sticky. Not to mention the throbbing between your thighs. You wanted Spencer right now, but out of the corner of your eye you saw that Gideon had his eyes on you both. 

“Spencer.” You mumbled.

“Mmmm?” 

“Gideon’s up.” 

Spencer snapped his head to look at your boss. 

The rest of the flight was quite uneventful. Spencer went back to his old seat and you were left hot and bothered with a pile of work to do. Luckily it wasn’t long till touch down.   
The team had sleepily made their way off the jet, you slightly lagging behind Spencer. You had so many questions for him yet there was no time for them. Just before you’d gotten to the stairs he turned back, a smirk plastered on his features.

“Oh and Y/N, when you get home tonight and find yourself all alone, hot and horny. I want you to think about me when you touch yourself, imagine your fingers are mine.”

You didn’t know whether to be shocked or turned on by his words so you settled for both. You certainly won’t forget this side of your co-worker any time soon. Praying to anyone out there that you’d see it again, maybe in not such a work environment


End file.
